Korrasami Continued
by sarcasmsalmon
Summary: Follows Korra and Asami as they enter into the spirit world and shows how their relationship develops. Asami has waited so long for this but is Korra ready to commit?
1. Chapter 1

They felt the spirit light flood around them and could hardly see each other anymore. Then Korra let go of one of Asami's hands and pulled her out of the portal, into the spirit world. Asami looked around her in awe. They were standing in a field of knee-length green grass that had the odd tree growing it. The sky was bright blue with only two clouds in sight. All the colours of the world seemed more magnificent here, like they had more depth. She turned to look at Korra, who was smiling at her reaction.

"Soo, I thought we could visit an old friend for some morning tea first?" Korra said, still grinning at Asami.

"Sure," Asami smiled shyly. They started walking across the field, still hand in hand.

"So you know who Iroh is right?" Korra asked.

"Of course. Also known as The Dragon of the West, he was once a firebending master, Zuko's mentor and a hugely influential Grand Lotus of the White Lotus," Asami replied. Sometimes Korra forgot that Asami attended the best private school in Republic City. Her knowledge of history would definitely rival Korra's.

"Well anyway he's also an insane Pai Sho player, so maybe you'll have some competition for once," Korra smiled at Asami. After crossing the field they had come to a path. The path was made of white stones and cut through what looked like sugar cane fields. The plants rose well above either girls' heads. Korra let go of Asami's hand and started through the path.

Asami followed quickly, trying not to be too disappointed by the lack of Korra's touch.

"How do you know your way around so well?" Asami asked before realising her question was kind of stupid, Korra is the Avatar after all. "I mean, cos it's a new portal.." She mumbled trying to cover her tracks.

"Well I can kind of sense things here. It's ahh…a little hard to explain but Raava once told me my spirit bending was far more powerful than anything else. So I guess it's related to that," Korra replied. She wished she could have given a better explanation but some things about the spirit world just can't be adequately expressed.

They continued in silence for a little longer. Asami ran her hand across the stems of the plants as she walked. She saw tiny, insect-like spirits hop and buzz as she disturbed them. They were all different types of bright colours just like the Dragonfly Bunnies she was familiar with.

"We're almost there," Korra called over her shoulder. She could see the plants starting to thin and open out into another field. When Korra reached the edge of the field she recognised the small cottage with the picnic table out the front. Sitting at the table was Iroh, with some familiar spirits.

Asami was walking beside Korra now but much to her disappointment Korra didn't take her hand again.

"Iroh!" Korra called to the old man.

He looked up and grinned, "Korra! So good to see you again. And I see you've brought a friend."

"This is Asami, probably the most important part of Team Avatar," Korra gestured to Asami as Iroh held out his hand. Asami took it but felt slightly weird about the way Iroh and Korra had described her. Was she just Korra's friend? After all this time?

Iroh went inside the cottage to quickly make some tea whilst Korra introduced Asami to some of the spirits including May-Jim. She explained how she had attended their wedding and the strange phenomena of being two years old again.

Iroh brought out tea and cake and Asami asked him many questions about his history. Some of which Korra didn't think she'd ever learnt about.

After they'd finished eating Korra announced she was going to go and play with Hana and her friends. They were flying spirits that resembled bats with long tails. Asami watched the Avatar on an air scooter chasing them around.

"So I get the feeling that I might have quite an adversary if we played some Pai Sho?" Iroh questioned.

"We'll see," Asami smiled as Iroh retrieved a board from under the table. Asami got lost in the logic of the game for two hours. Iroh won the first round, Asami the second and Iroh the third.

"You're just too good I guess General," Asami said leaning back.

"Well there's a large element of luck to the game too," he smiled. Asami looked around to see Korra snoozing on the Bat Spirits as they all lay in a pile. Asami hoped she hadn't neglected her too much as she rose to go and wake her.

"I hope the spirit world gives you everything you wish and more," Iroh called after Asami. She smiled and nodded at him, wondering if he knew what she wished for.

Korra and Asami gathered their things and thanked Iroh before heading off. Korra still appeared to be waking up a little as they walked across two more fields before entering some woods. Asami explained how amazing she thought Iroh's life must have been and how strong his morals were, even though he went through so much.

The trees in the wood were very thin and spread at least half a metre apart, allowing for mottled sunshine to reach the forest floor. Small shrubs grew between the trees and spirits moved all around them. Some flying, some leaping between trees and some crawling along the ground or hiding in shrubs. Asami was admiring a particularly energetic Gliding Squirrel and how similar it's wings were to the air-bending suits she had designed, when Korra slipped her hand back into Asami's. This caught Asami slightly off guard and she flinched a little before lacing her fingers between Korra's and smiling down at her.

Korra smiled back before saying, "So if we walk through here for a while, we'll end up somewhere nice where we can set up camp for the night."

"Okay, sounds great," said Asami, fully trusting in Korra's tour guide abilities.


	2. Chapter 2

After exiting the woods and crossing yet another field they arrive at a huge lake with two mountains as a back drop. There was a small beach at the lake's edge and the water was coloured an unbelievably bright, turquoise blue.

"Let's go swimming," Korra said, dumping her back pack on the beach and slipping out of her shoes. She took off her belt, pants and shirt without a second thought before running into the lake. She dived under water and used her water-bending to propel herself forwards underwater. She shot straight up out of the lake before spinning and diving back in. When she surfaced and looked back to the beach she saw Asami slowly taking off her boots and folding her jacket. She couldn't help but roll her eyes a little.

Asami was thankful that Korra had been too busy to notice her stunned face as Korra just undressed so quickly in front of her. She guessed she had seen her in her underwear before, when she had helped Korra change a few times after Zaheer poisoned her. But this time was different. It wasn't as a helping friend that she was looking at Korra but as something more. Her beautifully dark skin was smooth and her muscles were perfectly sculpted.

Asami finally finished folding her clothes, leaving her just wearing a matching dark red, lacy underwear set. She walked to the edge of the lake and found the water to be surprisingly warm, like a bath. She dived in after Korra, who was water-bending further out in the lake.

When Korra noticed Asami was finally in the Lake she swam over to her, water-bending for extra speed.

"What do you think?" Korra asked, coming up beside Asami and holding her hand once again. They both stood facing the mountains as the sky was starting to turn orange. Asami's lacy underwear had not escaped Korra's view eas she tried to hold her gaze on the horizon, although the peripheral view was very distracting.

"It's all so unimaginably wonderful Korra," Asami smiled.

"Good, then you stay here for a bit longer and I'm going to organise the camp and some food," Korra planted a quick kiss on Asami's cheek and raced off before she could protest. Asami absentmindedly touched her cheek and smiled. She then swam a bit further out and dived to the bottom of the lake. She resurfaced and wiped under her eyes to get rid of any excess makeup. She then swam slowly back to shore.

When Asami reached the beach she saw a large dome structure made from plants and vines. It had three walls with one wall missing so the view of the lake could be seen. Next to the dome Korra, fully dressed again, was building a fire and had wrapped some pork buns in foil to be heated. There was a bench made out of the same materials as the dome, next to the fire. Asami grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her quickly. She picked up her pack and headed in to the dome to change. She ducked a little to enter and as she did, the fourth wall started to grow out of the ground, to give her a little privacy. She found some tights and a comfortable Future Industries polo to wear.

As she turned to leave the dome the vines moved back out of her way. She headed over to the fire and sat down next to Korra on the bench.

"Tea?"

"Yes please," Asami was sure she'd never seen Korra this organised. Korra poured the tea and metal bended the now hot, foil-covered buns out of the fire, setting them next to it to cool.

Korra passed Asami her tea and said, "I wonder how things are going back in republic city."

"I don't," Asami said smiling. "I gave them some of my plans for the reconstruction and everything else will just have to wait. We deserve a holiday."

"We do, don't we," Korra said, giggling. "Although I can't help but feel at least partially responsible for that large spirit portal in the middle of city.."

"That was the best thing to come of Kuvira's attack and anyone who doesn't see it, soon will. You've made so much change happen for the better Korra," Asami smiled at Korra and sipped her tea.

They ate the buns as the sun fell behind the lake. The sky was an amazing array of pinks, purples and oranges before it faded to darkness. Korra leaned her head on Asami's shoulder and Asami put her arm around her. Korra's skin was warm from the fire but it gave Asami a different kind of warm feeling. She made small circles and shapes with her forefinger on Korra's shoulder as they sat in silence, entranced by the flames.

Korra slipped her arm behind Asami's back to rest on her hip. She rubbed her thumb up and down slowly, caressing her skin. Asami felt her heart rate rising, then she couldn't take it anymore.

She removed her arm from Korra's shoulders and started, "Korra…I…"

Korra turned to look at Asami, moving her hand from Asami's hip to the small of her back and placing her other hand on Asami's knee. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's…It's not…wrong…I just," Asami was lost for words. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Korra was still looking at her with those huge blue eyes, just waiting.

"Asami.."

"I want more," Asami said, placing her hand on top of Korra's.

Korra shied away from Asami's gaze and withdrew her hand. Asami immediately turned her head away and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I really like you Asami.." Korra started to say and Asami let out a small gulp. Tears were streaming down Asami's face now. "Please look at me," Korra urged. But Asami had her arms cross and her legs pulled up in front of her, with her back to Korra.

"I want to be with you Asami!" Korra said exasperated that she wasn't getting the message across. Asami's head moved slightly and she wiped away the tears, turning to face Korra.

"What?"

"I said, I want to be with you," Korra smiled, taking Asami's hand. "I just need things to go really slow okay? I'm still kind of recovering you know, I only just got my full health back after Zaheer…"

"I know, I'm so sorry," Asami said, leaning forward to hug Korra, "I didn't mean to push you."

"No. I mean, you're not pushing me. I want to be with you. I just wanted to be clear that I guess I'm still getting over some things and I know it's been three years already…" Korra pulled back to look at Asami. "I'd understand if you didn't want to wait.."

"I'd wait forever for you Korra," Asami said, placing her hand on Korra's neck and smiling.

Korra leaned in quickly to kiss Asami. She softly kissed her lips once, twice then Asami scooted forward, draping her legs over Korra's and kissed her back. Their lips were intertwined when Korra's tongue flitted across Asami's lips. Then Asami's tongue responded.

Finally Korra pulled back and grinned, almost laughing with happiness.

"I can't believe that just happened…" Asami said, smiling and blushing.

"Can't you?" Korra said, leaning in again and kissing her once more before standing up and taking Asami's hand.

They wandered into the dome and the fourth wall appeared behind them once more. Korra lay out their thin sleeping mats and Asami put a blanket over them. As they lay back the roof on the dome slowly untwined and disappeared so they could see the stars. Asami smiled and kissed Korra's cheek. She couldn't believe how her day was ending. Eventually they fell asleep, holding each other, being as close as they could be. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Korra woke the next day she was alone. In a slight panic she got up quickly to go and find Asami. As the wall automatically disappeared, she squinted into the bright morning sun. When her eyes adjusted she saw Asami leaning over the fire making tea. She smiled and walked up behind her, slipping her hands around Asami's waist.

"Morning," Korra whispered, kissing Asami on the cheek.

"Morning," Asami whispered back, melting into Korra's warm embrace.

"Thanks," Korra said, accepting the tea Asami passed to her, after she moved to sit next to the engineer.

"So what's the plan for today?" Asami smiled.

"Well there's some adventurous activities planned for the morning and then some relaxing ones for the afternoon.." Korra said vaguely.

"You know I think you're making it all up as we go along," Asami fake frowned at Korra but the sides of her mouth twitched, giving her away.

"Does that bother you?" Korra said, putting her tea down.

"Only a little," Asami said also putting her tea down and turning to look at Korra.

"Well then I guess we can't do anything spontaneous…" Korra said, leaning forward over Asami as Asami leaned back on her hands.

"Nope. Nothing at all," Asami smiled and she reached up to put her hand on Korra's neck. Korra leaned in and kissed her, teasing her with soft kisses that sent tingles down Asami's spine. Asami pulled on Korra's neck harder, pushing their mouths together and slipping her tongue into Korra's mouth. As Korra kissed her back the avatar's stomach also rumbled loudly.

Asami pulled away giggling, "Breakfast it is."

Korra blushed a little but Asami had already gotten up to get the food.

After they'd eaten and packed away their things the dome made of spirit vines slowly collapsed on its own. Korra took Asami's hand and they started hiking around the lake, toward one of the mountains.

When they reached the base of the mountain they put their packs against the grey, rock wall. Korra then stepped away from Asami, put her hands up to her mouth and whistled. The high pitched sound was long and loud, echoing back to them. Asami looked at Korra waiting, but Korra was looking at the sky, so Asami followed her gaze. She squinted against the sunlight and in the distance she saw something flying towards them, no, more than one thing. Maybe 3 or 4, small spirits were flying toward them. As they got closer Asami started to realise that they weren't small at all.

"What are they?" Asami whispered to Korra.

"Hmm, remember that baby Dragon Bird I told you I helped?" Korra said smiling.

"It looks like he grew up!" Asami said as the bird's dived down and were now heading straight for girls. Asami clung to Korra's arm involuntarily cringing. Korra smirked and then smiled as she recognised the Dragon Bird at the front. It _was_ the one she helped get home. The four birds were about the size of horses and they landed surrounding the girls with a large crash. Asami jumped a little but tried to pretend she had it together.

Korra ran up at hugged one of them, "It's so good to see you! This is Asami, we were hoping we could play today!" The Dragon Bird nudged Korra playfully as Asami approached them.

"I think that's a yes," Korra smiled at her.

Asami reached out to pat the Dragon Bird on the head and queried nervously, "What exactly do you mean by play?"

Soon enough they were flying high in the sky. Asami was holding on to her Dragon Bird for dear life Korra had said something to the bird about being gentle but she doubted if it understood. Meanwhile Korra was jumping from one Dragon Bird to another, air-bending herself in between if she needed to. Laughing the whole time. Korra's Dragon Bird pulled up next to Asami's. Asami sat up a little straighter trying to look more relaxed although she much preferred when she was in control.

"Up for a race?" Korra said, smiling cheekily.

Asami's competitive side took over her, "Fine but no air-bending. You're going to lose Avatar." Asami leaned closer to her Dragon Bird who shot off in front of Korra. Asami was enjoying beating Korra and feeling like she had some control back until her Dragon Bird banked wildly to the left around one of the mountains. Now she was just holding on for dear life. When they straightened out again Asami looked back to see Korra's bird close behind and catching them.

Asami leaned in close to her bird close again. She whispered, "Let's do this." And her Dragon Bird dived picking up speed. Asami closed her eyes as the wind was almost too much, but that made her more afraid, so she blinked to keep them open. Then she realised that they were heading back to where she and Korra had gotten on the birds. Knowing that it was almost over gave her more confidence. Just before they hid the ground the great Dragon Bird opened it's wings wide, breaking and landing softly on its feet.

Asami turned to see Korra land a second after them, "Almost." Asami winked, teasing.

"You definitely cheated at the start," Korra said pouting.

"Aww you're so cute when you lose," Asami said pinching Korra's cheek. Then seeing that Korra was actually a little angry she leaned in to kiss her. She put her arms around Korra's shoulders feeling her visibly relax.

"You know I actually kinda like it when you win," Korra said as she pulled back from Asami's embrace. They smiled at each other and went to say goodbye to the Dragon Birds.

They gathered their things and continued off around the base of the mountain, hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually Korra lead Asami to the most beautiful field she had even seen. It featured perfectly straight rows of flowers in all the colours of the rainbow.

She gasped when she first saw it, "Oh Korra! It's so wonderful!" It started with rows of red flowers, then orange, white, then lavender and so on, seeming to stretch out to touch the horizon. Korra took off her pack and gestured for Asami to do the same. Then she quickly scooped Asami up, causing her to squeal. Korra went into the avatar state, air-bending them far above the field so Asami could take in its full beauty. It wasn't strictly a good use for the avatar state, but hey might as well use what you've got to your advantage.

Asami looked far below her mesmerised by what she was seeing. It looked like a painting, not real life. Then again, does the spirit world count as real life? Asami then kissed Korra on the cheek smiling. This was not the best of ideas as it caused Korra to smile back and slip out of the avatar state. They started dropping instantly. Asami clung to Korra tightly letting out a small yelp. Korra's eyes widened in panic before she took a deep breath and went back into the avatar state. She formed a sphere of wind around them and slow them right down before landing on the ground and stumbling forward, almost dropping Asami.

She let go of Asami's feet and allowed her to stand, "Ahh, sorry…I guess you shouldn't be so distracting." She smiled up at her and scratched the back of neck awkwardly.

"Oh well this morning was fairly boring…so I needed some excitement in my life..." Asami said, sarcastically. Then she grabbed Korra's hand and starting running out into the field.

They were both grinning and laughing at the pure joy of being in such a wonderful place. Asami slowed down and pulled Korra in to her. Korra still had some momentum so they started to tumble backwards. Asami bent her knees and landed softly, pulling Korra down on top of her.

She kissed the avatar and rolled on top of her. One of Asami's legs lay in between Korra's as they started to kiss passionately. Korra slid Asami's Jacket off her shoulder as the afternoon sun was bearing down on them. Then she slipped her hands under Asami's dark singlet up to the middle of her back. Asami's hands caressed the back of Korra's neck and down Korra's bicep. She kissed Korras cheek and then moved slowly down her neck. Kissing her lightly with a small use of her tongue. She sucked gently on Korra's earlobe and Korra moaned softly in response, and arched her head back. Then as Asami went back to kiss Korra on the mouth again, Korra slid her hand around to rest on Asami's breast, on the outside of her bra.

Asami pulled back suddenly, holding her torso well above Korra's. "Korra…"

Korra frowned at her confused. "You don't want to..?"

"No..I..We're supposed to be taking it slow remember."

"Well when I said that I meant emotionally, not physically. I want you Asami, all of you," She smiled trying to pull Asami back down to kiss her but Asami resisted.

"Korra you can't just separate those things," Asami said as she rolled off Korra to sit beside her.

"Asami it's not like that, you know how much I care about you..."

"Korra if you're not ready to say anything more than 'I care about you' then I don't think you're ready to have sex," Asami said snapping at her then instantly regretting it. "Let's just talk about some things first," Asami said, turning to put her hand on Korra's knee. But Korra had her arms crossed and her torso turned slightly away from Asami. "Please Korra, I just want things to be perfect."

Korra placed her hand on top of Asami's then she said weakly, "Have you done this before?"

"Ahh well no," Asami said blushing slightly. "I mean Mako and I did stuff but we didn't go all the way.."

"What's that supposed to mean for us?" Korra said angrily looking at Asami.

"What? What do you mean?" Asami said, taken aback. Was Korra really angry that she'd done stuff with Mako?

"Well you and I can't go all the way. Not really. We can only do _stuff,_" Korra emphasised the last word and folded her arms again, turning away from Asami.

"I don't think of things like that with you," Asami said, her voice starting to shake. She pressed down on Korra's knee, hoping to get her attention, "I know with you things will be different and wonderful and no-one can take that away from us." A single tear dripped down Asami's face as she waited, hoping Korra would believe her.

Korra brought her knees up to her chest and in doing so Asami's hand dropped off. She rested her head on her knees, thinking about what Asami was saying.

"Korra I'm not turned on by Mako like I'm turned on by you," Asami said, now through full blown tears. Korra suddenly unwrapped herself and launched at Asami, embracing and causing her to fall backwards to the ground. Now both of them were hugging and silently crying.

"I'm sorry….I shouldn't say things like that..." Korra said, breathing heavily with her face close to the ground.

"No...I want you to Korra. I always want to know what you're thinking," Asami said, hugging her tightly. "You know, even if it's not amazing the first time we'll explore each other and learn together. I want nothing more than to go through that with you."

Korra kissed her, tears still running down her face. She wished she could give Asami more. She wanted to say she loved her but she couldn't bring herself to do it. There were too many what ifs. What if she lost herself again? What if the Red Lotus came back? What if one of them changed their minds? What if it was too hard when they got back to republic city?

So she rolled over and stared up at the sky with Asami. "I guess this field is ruined forever now.."

"No. It's still wonderful, just like _we_ are still wonderful," Asami said, cuddling Korra.

A few minutes passed and Korra said, "Just for future reference I never did anything with Mako. Being Avatar sure does take up a lot of time."

"Well I'll make sure we find time. When we're ready." Asami said, kissing Korra on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Featuring a little less Korra and Asami interaction this time. But don't worry it's DEFINITELY coming! Plus i think the build up is really necessary. Please leave a review if you get the chance. It really inspires me to continue!**

* * *

Korra filled the rest of the week with adventurous activities, they climbed a mountain, journeyed through tree tops of a great forest, visited the Tree of Time and even surfed a never ending wave on the River of Wum. There were many cuddles and kisses but nothing as heated as what happened in the field. Korra had finally accepted Asami's words and decided to take it slow. Every time that they made out for more than a minute, she pulled away, and just settled for cuddling Asami. This didn't escape Asami's attention but she accepted what Korra was trying to do.

On the last night, after being entertained by a spirit dance group, they sat around the fire, Korra's head resting on Asami's shoulder and their fingers intertwined.

"So…I guess we should talk about how we're going to tell everyone about us, when we get back tomorrow?" Asami said, turning the conversation in a serious direction.

"Oh yeah…Well I guess we can just tell people slowly…when it feels right," Korra said, sitting up straight but not looking Asami in the eye.

"Okay, do you mean together, or…?" Asami said, trying to gauge the Avatar's reaction.

"I think either…I just don't think it needs to come out all at once. That might be…overwhelming," Korra struggled to find the right words. To be honest she was still unsure about everything. She knew her avatar duties were about to spring back to life and she really wanted to get some intel from Zaheer on the rest of the Red Lotus. She was also nervous about how people would react to them being together. What would her parents say? Would Tenzin approve? What about Mako?

"Okay, well we can continue to talk about it when we get back," Asami smiled but she was a little worried. "Just make sure if you tell anyone, you let me know and vice versa." Asami had actually thought telling everyone at once would have been easier. Then they'd know everyone's reactions and could move on with their lives and truly be together. But she knew Korra was still struggling through some things, so she would be patient.

"Hey," Asami said, putting the tips of her fingers on Korra's jaw line and pulling her in to kiss her gently. "I just know it's going to all work out great," she smiled.

* * *

"Ready?"

"Ready." Korra answered and with that she let go of Asami's hand and they stepped through the portal.

They entered into the real world and were immediately blinded by flashing lights even though it was already night time. The press was there to greet them. Both of them looked around, trying to find some familiar faces. Lin emerged out of the crowd and grabbed Korra's arm. She led them both through the crowd, with the assistance of her officers. She ushered them into a sato-mobile, which sped off quickly.

"What was all that!?" Korra exclaimed.

"Oh you know people are angry. Rebuild the city blah blah blah etcetera. Don't worry too much about it."

It was a rude awakening for both of them. The sato-mobile was driving down a makeshift road where towers of rubbles lined the street. Asami sat next to Korra but she already felt so alone, unable to hold her hand. Things were clearly going to change. Both of them felt overwhelmingly guilty, perhaps they should have stayed to help the city.

The sato-mobile slowed at the docks. Asami followed Korra out of the car and was greeted by Yaz-Min, her personal assistant.

"We have a sato-mobile ready to take you to temporary accommodation Miss Sato," She bowed respectfully and stood off to the side, waiting for Asami.

Asami turned to Korra, "So, I'll see you soon right?"

"So soon!" Korra replied, breathing in the sweet smell of lavender that wafted from Asami's raven hair, before letting go. She didn't want to linger too long in front of Lin and she was eager to get to air temple island.

Asami watched Korra walk away and then realised she was staring. She blushed slightly but hoped that it was dark enough for Yaz-Min not to notice. She was led to another Sato-mobile which took off along the coast line.

Far out of the destroyed Republic City they pulled up to an old hotel. Asami's mansion had mostly survived Kuvira's attack but the road there was completely blocked off. The nicer hotels were either destroyed or in the same situation. Asami followed Yaz-Min through the darkly lit hallway and up two flights of stairs, insisting she carry her pack herself. She was led to room 18 and left to put the old key in the lock herself.

She entered the room. Everything was clearly very old but it was clean enough. She fell onto the bed, feeling empty and alone. When she rolled over she recognised the small picture frame on the bedside table. It was a picture of her and her father, when she was much younger. Yaz-min must have gone to a lot of effort to get it for her from Future Industries. She brought it into her view and tears started streaming down her face. She'd tried not to think about him too much whilst she was on holiday but now without Korra, in a dingy hotel room by herself, she was overwhelmed with grief. She cried herself to sleep, clutching the frame.

* * *

Asami woke up early the next day. She showered and dressed in brand new clothes that Yaz-Min had brought in from the fire nation. The pants and jacket were similar to her other clothes, but without the Future industries branding. She splashed her face with cold water to try and reduce the swelling around her eyes from crying. Then she applied her usual makeup before going downstairs to the breakfast bar and eating some toast.

Yaz-Min greeted her after breakfast and offered to drive her to the makeshift factory that was created to run Future Industries out of while the city was being fixed. Asami wrote a quick note to Korra as Yaz-Min drove. She wrote down her new address and asked Korra to visit as soon as possible as long as it was after 6pm. She left the letter with Yaz-Min to deliver.

When they arrived Asami met with Jai-Po, her second in command, who had been running Future Industries in Asami's absence. He explained that the city was mostly in need of construction machines. They were already producing as many of the large trucks and cranes Asami had designed but they could do with anything to speed the process up. There were also some buildings that Asami was contracted to inspect. She had to inform the city whether they were capable of being salvaged, or whether they were too unsafe and needed to be destroyed. Asami quickly got to work by checking out the makeshift factory, ensuring everything was order. Then she resigned herself to her office for the rest of the morning. It was much less glamorous than she was used to but it still had enough space for her to work on her designs. She threw herself into her work, finally feeling a sense of direction.

* * *

Korra was woken by Meelo jumping on her, "KOOORRRRAAA!" He yelled before thumping on his chest like Tarzan. She chased him out of her room and got dressed for the day. It was so great to be back around her second family. It seemed like everyone had been busy starting to rebuild the city. Tenzin had gone to Ba Sing Se to oversee the election of the new Earth Republic. The air benders, under Jinora's watch, were helping to coordinate the temporary housing for anyone whose house was destroyed. They were also able to travel to areas that others couldn't, to get any necessary items.

Korra was going to help how she could and today she was going to meet Bolin. He was working on moving the destroyed buildings and clearing some more roads. She found him trying to organise a bunch of earth-benders who most definitely weren't listening to him.

"Alright, listen up!" He yelled."Yoo hoo. Over here!...Korra!" He saw her walking through the crowd and ran to hug her. "Thank god! I could use a little Avatar authority!"

"Ha I make no guarantees," Korra responded. She went to stand on a rock above everyone else.

"Everyone! Hey!" She called over the crowd. A few people glanced at her but no-one paid much attention. "Oi!" She yelled as she blew a strong wind across the crowd, enough to ruffle people's hair and get their attention.

"We're here to get some work done!" Korra called across the crowd.

"We've been working all week!" Someone called back.

"Yeah! Where have you been?" Another yelled.

"Hey the _Avatar_ is the only reason there's a city to rebuild. You can either go home, to your piles of rocks on the ground, or we can get some work done," Bolin stood up next to Korra on the rock. The workers finally listened to him as he directed them to different areas along the lane. The aim was to clear the streets as much as possible. Once the rubble was in piles it could be loaded in to large trucks and taken to new construction sites, where more earth benders would shape the rocks into usable bricks.

"So how was it?" Bolin asked, as he grabbed Korra's hand to climb behind her, onto Naga.

"The spirit world? It was really nice to relax," Korra said, smiling as they headed over a pile of rubble into town where a building had to be demolished.

"How's Asami doing?"

"She's good, I think she really had fun."

"What about her Dad? Is she coping?" Bolin asked.

Korra swallowed. She hadn't asked Asami about her Dad since they entered the spirit world. She felt awkward and selfish. Then she tried to convince herself that it was for the best. Asami had wanted to escape after all.

"Oh yeah. I think she's doing okay. You know, it just takes time." Korra said, sounding much wiser than she felt.

They worked hard together all day. Korra really had fun being silly with Bolin. They also made a great demolition team. Bolin used lava-bending to collapse the bottom of the building and Korra earth-bending the higher levels as she glided around them, before sending blasts of wind to finally knock over the building. Then they moved the rubble into one, fairly neat pile. Or at least neat by their standards.

When Korra finally got back to Air Temple Island she grabbed some noodles and ate them quickly. She then collapsed on her bed. Rolling over to look at her night stand she saw a small purple envelope which gave off a familiar lavender sent. Asami…

The letter requested Korra to visit her, but there was no way Korra had the energy to make it back to the mainland now. She would definitely go tomorrow though. And ask her about her Dad. That was the last thought Korra had before she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days passed and Asami started to wonder whether Korra was ever going to come. Maybe she should go to Air-temple Island. But surely Korra was just super busy. But then again, Asami was busy too. Asami was sitting in the dark hotel bar. There were a couple of other quiet patrons, all drinking alone. She downed the last of her scotch and turned around on the bar stool to find herself staring straight into Korra's chest.

"Rough day?" Korra asked, smirking a little as Asami remembered to close her mouth.

"It was okay," Asami smiled weakly. "Let's go upstairs." She took Korra's hand and led her upstairs. The walked in silence up the old, creaking staircase to room 18. As soon as they were inside Asami grabbed Korra roughly and pushed her against the back of the door, kissing her.

Korra pushed her gently off, "Sami what's wrong?"

"I just missed you," Asami said smiling and kissing her on the lips again.

"Let's sit down. I want to talk," Korra said, leading her to the bed. As they sat she asked, "I never asked you how you were going, you know, with dealing with your dad?" Korra asked, looking straight into Asami's emerald eyes.

"It's up and down… But it's better when I'm with you," Asami said calming down. She had just missed Korra and worried that she wasn't coming back. But now she felt safe again. She felt loved again.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, I've been really busy. But tell me what you've been doing first," Korra smiled the smile of an excited child about to hear a bedtime story.

Asami explained all the work she'd been doing for the city and the designs she'd been working on. She neglected the part where she came home and waited for Korra, before crying herself to sleep.

"Well I've been so exhausted from earth-bending with Bolin and attending meetings with President Raiko that I just collapsed when I got home. But today I took the afternoon off so I could go visit Zaheer…" Korra trailed off when she saw Asami's reaction. She looked angry. Very angry.

"Korra you can't just go see him by yourself! Why didn't you tell me this!? Don't you think we should talk about these things first," Asami yelled as she stood up and started pacing.

"Asami, I'm sorry I just needed to do this. He's not dangerous anymore."

"The man can fly Korra, you don't know that!" Asami turned to stare intently at Korra. "God Korra, do you even want to be in this relationship at all!?"

Asami turned her back on Korra, tears now streaming down her face.

"Wh-Where is this coming from? Of course I do!" Korra said standing to touch Asami's shoulder.

"Just when you feel like it though. In secret. With no emotion involved." Asami moved away from her touch.

"Sami I needed to speak to Zaheer because I needed to find out about the Red Lotus. Now I have a list of names which I gave to Lin. And now I feel like I can finally move on with my life. With you." Korra put her arms around Asami's waist. "I'm ready to start telling people now too. I'm sorry I hurt you with this…delay…I love you Asami Sato," she whispered.

Asami turned to kiss her passionately. "I love you too Korra."

Then she pushed the Avatar backwards and they fell onto the bed. Kissing each other and caressing each other's bodies. Asami couldn't help but smile in between kisses, causing Korra to do the same.

"I love you," Korra whispered again, causing Asami's grin to widen. After a few more kisses she continued, "We should just go to sleep tonight though so in the morning we can start telling people how much I love you."

"Deal," Asami said.

"Oh wait…I forgot to tell you something…" Korra looked worried now as she looked away and then back into Asami's eyes. "My parents are coming next week."


	7. Chapter 7

When they arrived on Air Temple Island Asami pulled the small jet boat up behind a larger boat with the Metal Clan symbol on it.

"Oh I guess they have visitors…" She said to Korra.

"Then they get to find out how much I love you too," Korra said grinning and jumping out of the boat to tie it up, before offering Asami her hand. Asami's hand was sweaty. She was nervous.

"Try to relax," Korra said gently. "Or if you're not ready, we can wait."

"No. I'm ready." Asami said. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to be nervous about it. God what would it be like when it was Korra's parents?

As they walked towards the housing area they heard a young voice shout, "Korra's here!"

Ikki ran out to greet them, followed by Su, Wing, Wei, Lin, Opal, Bolin, Meelo, Jinora, Kai, Pema and Rohan. Ikki hugged them followed by Su.

"It's so good to see you both!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Korra smiled.

"Well after starting to fix up Zaofu we felt the Metal Clan should be helping out here seeing as Kuvira…you know..."

"Well it's great to have you here, the city could definitely use more metal-benders for the construction," Asami said smiling as Korra was hugging the other Beifongs.

"Why don't you two join us inside for some tea?" Pema asked, picking Rohan up after he pulled at her skirt.

"Aah actually…" Korra said, walking back to Asami's side. "We have something to tell you first."

Asami was fidgeting with her hands. She ran her thumb along each of her fingertips. Korra looked up at her and Asami smiled weakly but remembered to breathe.

"Asami and I are dating." Korra said, in a rather rushed sentence so it took an extra second for everyone to realise what she said.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Su exclaimed, embracing them both. Korra looked up to see Wing and Wei nudging each other and smirking before realising Korra was looking at them.

"Yeah really wonderful," Wing said, as Wei coughed and looked at his shoes, then smiled sheepishly at Korra.

Jinora whispered something into Kai's ear and he rolled his eyes. Asami suddenly realised that the young air bender was so spiritual she had probably picked up on their relationship already.

Apparently so had Lin, "Well it's about time!"

"Wait so…How does tha-" Bolin was cut off with a sharp elbow to the ribs from Opal. "Ow! What!? That was a legit…" He stopped himself this time when he saw Opal's look. "I'm really happy for you guys," He grinned and embraced them instead.

Pema also kissed both of them on the cheek, and gave her congratulations followed by the rest of the crowd.

"I told you she was a pretty lady," Meelo whispered to Korra as they headed inside. Korra and Asami held hands as they walked and couldn't stop smiling. It couldn't have gone any better. Now there was just Tenzin, Mako and Korra's parents left.


	8. Chapter 8

Korra arrived early for the party to get ready with Asami. She wasn't really sure what that entailed. All of their friends and family were invited. Korra had wanted to see her parents beforehand but their ship was running late so they wouldn't make it there until after everyone else. She figured they'd just tell them at the party though. After everything she'd been through she wasn't worried about what her Mum would say, but a little worried about her Dad. He was definitely a straight arrow. They were catching perhaps one of the last ships to ever have to make that journey after Korra created the new spirit portal. However her Dad liked classic things like that, which is what made Korra worry.

Asami was in her bathroom doing her makeup as Korra entered.

"Hiiii," She called.

"Is that all the greeting I get?" Korra pouted.

"Koorrraa, I'm concentrating. One second…" Asami emerged a full minute later and kissed Korra fully on the lips.

"Excited?" Korra asked.

"Probably not the word I would use…"Asami said. "You don't think the party is too much do you?"

"No. My parents will love it, relax," Korra smiled but she wasn't so sure herself.

Asami's makeup took a lot longer than Korra anticipated and she fell asleep on her bed for 45 minutes. Asami shook Korra lightly. Korra groaned and blinked to find herself staring at her exceptionally beautiful girlfriend.

"Now you might actually have to start getting ready," Asami smiled. Her hair and makeup were complete but she wore only a silk robe. Korra could see that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath and tried not to stare.

"Come on, I'll do your hair for you," Asami said. As she turned away from Korra she smiled. Her attire had just the effect she had planned. Maybe tonight was going to be a good night.

After completing Korra's hair exactly to her instruction, that is, not straying from traditional water tribe style despite Asami's suggestions, Asami left to get dressed. Korra did the same. She had picked up a new dress without telling Asami. Although she wasn't ready to change her hair style she did pick out a city-style dress. The light blue dress was strapless and flowed down to mid-shin level. She wore a blue necklace to match and entered the bedroom to wait for Asami.

Asami entered wearing a black gown that was made of quite simple material. The straps were thin spaghetti straps that crossed over at the back and there was a long slit up to her thigh. It was this that caught Korra's attention first and she instantly started to blush. Asami was staring at Korra a little open mouthed. She couldn't believe what she was wearing and she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Korra…You look so…" Asami was lost for words.

"I know it's silly..." Korra said, blushing once more.

"No you look beautiful," Asami said, going over to the bed and sitting next to Korra, clasping her hand.

Korra felt awkward after seeing how amazing Asami looked. "I guess I just shouldn't stand next to you though…"

"Korra look at yourself!" Asami dragged her to the full length mirror. Korra saw herself with Asami standing behind her. Her blue dress accentuated her curves perfectly and even, for perhaps the first time, showed off her breasts. She did look beautiful.

Korra smiled, "I guess it's pretty good."

"Pretty good? I'd have you right here if we weren't about to have guests!" Asami exclaimed.

"Me? Look at this," Korra running her fingers up Asami's revealed thigh before kissing her slowly and softly.

Asami reluctantly pulled away, "But you do know I think you're amazingly sexy when you wear your water-tribe clothes too?"

"I should think so," Korra joked before kissing Asami once more and taking her hand to head downstairs.

* * *

The party was in full swing when Asami swallowed and walked up to Korra, who was talking to Tenzin.

"Hello Asami, so nice to see you again," Tenzin smiled.

"You too Tenzin," She smiled back.

"So Asami and I have something we'd like to tell you," Korra started.

Asami thought she better take the lead on at least one of these situations, "Korra and I are in love."

"What!?" A voice called from behind Tenzin. Mako stepped around him and had his arms crossed staring at the girls. He looked them both up and down. "You can't just date your whole Avatar Team Korra!" He waggled his finger at her and then began to grin. Then he started laughing and Asami and Korra started breathing again.

"Aahh, I'm very happy for you two," Tenzin said, looking awkwardly at Mako but seeming genuine in his response.

Korra started grinning now. And then looked at Mako again before both of them lost it once more.

"I've missed you," She said, hugging him.

"I missed you too," he grinned.

"Korra!" Korra turned to see her parents and embrace them both.

"We missed you so much!"

"I missed you guys too!"

"How was the spirit world?" they beamed. Asami stood behind Korra, again she fidgeted with her hands as they started to sweat.

"Really great," Korra smiled. "You remember Asami?"

"Of course!" Asami hugged both Senna and Tonraq.

"Actually, Korra and I wanted to tell you something…" Asami started the conversation once more.

"Umm..Well…Asami and I are dating," Korra said looking at her feet. She couldn't bear to look at her parents faces, dreading what she would see. Asami was looking and seeing confused frowns.

"Do you love her?" Senna asked, looking at both girls suspiciously.

"Yes," and this time Korra looked her mother straight in the eye.

"Then nothing else matters," Senna said, embracing her daughter.

"Dad?" Korra said, finally daring to look at Tonraq.

"Look Korra….," He said, crossing his arms. "Anything would be better than this guy," he said, pointing at Mako and laughing. This time the joke was on Mako. Tonraq embraced both girls at once whilst Mako awkwardly tried to laugh and rubbed his neck.

As the conversation returned to the spirit world subject, Mako mumbled something to Asami about Meelo wanting to be his literal wingman and having to avoid him, quickly excusing himself.

Asami and Korra chatted to her parents for most of the night.

"I've always wanted a daughter like you," Senna beamed at Asami, after a few drinks.

"Mum!?" Korra responded, causing them all to laugh.

Asami even managed to get Korra to have a couple of glasses of champagne. Usually she was on serious Avatar duty, but not tonight.

Eventually most of the guests left. Except Bolin, who'd consumed too much alcohol to be moved so was sleeping in a spare bed under Opal's close and angry supervision. As Asami shut the front door for the last time she went straight to Korra and kissed her.

"So….Now what?" she asked.

"I have an idea…" Korra winked and they raced off to Asami's bedroom.


End file.
